ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jrooksjr
Israel wiki (Hebrew language) heloow i have ask for u. i am opened the israel wiki ikariam and i want to change the color wiki. u can help me? and in hebrow if u know: שלום, אני רוצה לעשות את התצוגה הראשית והרקע שלהם כמו של פה. האם אתה יכול לעזור לי? the fighter2 from the wiki team israel: he.Ikariam ty ty so much luck the issrael wiki now :) Re:Helping Hands No! You say it in the second sentence of your post: 25% of the 50 extra workers is 12.5 workers that produce good. So, with a normal production of 100, you can put 50 extra workers, but they produce only 12.5 resource. 50/12.5=4 workers per resource=12 gold less income. If 8 workers produced 1 unit of resource, then 1 worker would produce 1/8=0.125 resource and 50 workers would produce 6.25 resource, which is not true, as the 50 extra workers produce 12.5 resource (always with a normal production of 100). Ifaigios 14:17, January 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Bug in the in-game Ikipeida This is not a bug, It doesn't display the reduction from the resource cost reduction buildings because those only affect that one town. The in-game help is for your alliance as a whole. Battle I would like to get your feed back re my comments on the Talk:Battle of the article Battle. Thanks Mighty Ikarios 00:49, February 21, 2010 (UTC) : Reply posted on Talk:Battle page. 08:50, February 21, 2010 (UTC) File Update.svg If it renders correctly Update.svg should look exactly the same as Update.png. Does it look the same to you? -- rmedic 11:50, February 22, 2010 (UTC) 3.3 info just noting that 3.3 info has been posted: http://board.ikariam.org/index.php?page=Thread&threadID=76083 one of the changes is a limiting to 4 warehouses... this will affect some of our pages, but I can take care of that. When do you think we should start updating the pages? Tank Master 20:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Missing info from building page Hi, I would say get rid of the missing info tag because the missing info is basically irrelevant. No one is going to make different decisions depending on if they get 8% or 7% of their building materials refunded, and the huge missing information tag really disrupts the flow as you're reading the article, so it doesn't seem worth it to have there. Just my 2 cents, though. Bedevere13 07:25, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi, Mancha Negra's here. I saw your message in my talk page. I didn't knew there was a Portuguese Wikia :P Even so, I won't go there to complete it... It only has 1 page (the front page)... I rather prefer helping this wikia to be complete than start the other one from zero... If the information keeps together in one place and don't spread arround is easier and fastest tofind what we need ;D Thanks for the congrats by the way =D -- Mancha Negra 17:13, March 15, 2010 Hello again Jrooksjr I'm here to ask you why did you erased the entrances "This means that we gain 1,598,400 x 0,04 = 63,936 Total Score" ?? I've done the test to the future level 3 and the ratio is 0.04. That's why I've put that entrance in all researching futures... We don't know if 0.04 is the ratio for all futures but we know that it is for the second and third futures. Did anyone told you that's the ratio for all futures? If so, based on what? See ya* Mancha Negra 13:50, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok ok. I didn't said it was for level 3 because there is "For Future (Level 2) and upper levels" =P Mancha Negra 15:15, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Embassy Your information on the Embassy page is false. All first level embassies give three diplomacy points. I'm leader of Pax Romana on Lambda. I had a level 2 Embassy in my capital, giving me four points. Then, I built up two more embassies in my other two towns, meaning, according to your information, I would get 2 points. Wrong. I got six. Meaning all first level embassies give three points. I have ten diplomacy points right now, and only a level 2 embassy, and two level 1 embassies. Meaning, for me to have ten, all level one embassies have to give three points. 11:35, March 18, 2010 : I can give you the screen shots of all three towns I have and my alliance page. I have ten dipomacy points. One level two embassy, and two level one embassies. I have no treaties with anybody right now. Not even CATs, seeing as I just recently moved. Drachemeister 20:15, March 18, 2010 (UTC) : I have just tested the issue and I confirm that all Level 1 Embassies give 3''' diplomacy points. To test it, I built a Level 1 Embassy in one of my towns, which gave me '''3 diplomacy points. Then I built another Level 1 Embassy, in another town of mine (you cannot have more than one Embassy per town), and then I noticed that I had 6''' diplomacy points, which means that the second Embassy gave me '''3 diplomacy points, too. After expanding one of these Embassies to Level 2, I had 7''' diplomacy points, i.e. one diplomacy point more. Ifaigios 21:52, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I was beginning to think world Lambda was glitched or something. I'm glad somebody has had the same thing happen to them. -- Drachemeister 00:38, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Temple I see, I am the IP address that changed the temple summary, I have checked wih the game, and it is indeed written that way, I am sorry for the inconvienance. P.S, do you have a Wikipedia account? Programmer101 14:24, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Templates Hey, I need to know if there is an easy way to transfer ALL templates from here to the Arabic version without translating each one alone <<< its been three days till now and iam not finished from them yet! Besides, I need to move an article from sub-category to the main Table. Thanx in advance... --Tabos 10:58, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Gold Page Why don't you just leave it with a scientist costing 9 gold per hour, six with letter chute, and a worker costing 3 gold per hour instead of confusing everybody with "If you figure in the three gold loss for converting a citizen to a (insert position here)"? It would be way less confusing, and would make the page less cluttered. Drachemeister 03:27, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Flag Russia Hello. I ask applications for the text I translate with the help www.translate.ru. I edited the information about Russian server. I apologise did not know badly I understand it, simply thought that the arms and a flag belong to the country. The country > citizens > I though not the citizen of Russia but is not less Russian than the citizen. A picture has corrected. 05:38, April 13, 2010 please add info for me (I am a wiki noob sorry) :) Hi, I just edited the tavern page and added the amount of wine that can be served for level 42 and the building time for level 43. I can also provide the resources needed, but didn't know how to enter it. So I will leave it here and hope you or someone else will update it soon: Numbers provided are max reduction for tavern level 43: wood: 690950 and marble 1404301. I think I can provide the next level in a few days. Depends on the generosity of my targets. :) 07:46, April 14, 2010 user 71.117.214.151 man I hate it when wiki logs me out mid edit :P Tank Master 20:08, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Future Researches Your thought is right, with the exception of the '''Level 1 futures researches. Level 1 futures act like normal researches, and give you .02 Total Score points per in total (they don't give you any extra Future points). You gain Future points only from future researches of Level 2 and up (eg. Levels 2, 3, 4, etc.) : Maybe we should add a reference on the Scores page to mention this. Ifaigios 05:45, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Greek server World links In order to view all the sub-forums at the Greek Ikariam Forums, you need to create an account there and then ask a Board Moderator (through the Ticket Support System) to enable your account. Without an account you can view only the Announcements sub-forums. We do not know the exact reason for this, some users that asked were told that it is for "safety reasons". Consequently, not everyone can see the links, but they are still valid for players with an enabled account at the Greek Ikariam Boards Ifaigios 18:11, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Town Hall levels 39 + Was an obvious typo in looking at the data, the warehouse calculation was not using the correct amounts. 16:48, April 30, 2010 Re: Town Hall levels 39 + I edited entry 43 in the townhall as looking at the data it is easy to see the warehouses and Master builder score are from 41 instead of the data provided for level 43 JohnDoe! 22:48, April 30, 2010 (UTC)